


Entrenamientos

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone





	1. Comenzando a entrenar

La CEO de industrias futuro había rechazado al avatar en una salida a cenar, dejando bien en claro que no le interesaban las chicas, que no le interesaba otra persona que no fuera su prometido,el ojo alegre, maestro fuego y aspirante a detective: Mako.  
El avatar respeto su decicion y prometió no volver a molestarla con el asunto y mantenerse alejada, puesto que mako era su compañero y capitán del equipo de pro-control.

Korra decicio entregarse por completo al deporte del que se habia enamorado recien llego a Ciudad Republica. Hablo con Bollin acerca de los mejores gimnasios en la ciudad, quienes asistian a ellos y cual seria mejor para explotar sus habilidades.  
Elijio un gimnasio cerca de la jefatura de policia, simulaba ser una bodega, pero en su interior albergaba toda clase de aparatos, redes, area de entremiento,desniveles,etc.

El administrador era un viejo amigo de Ten-zin, un maestro tierra llamado Quan, que en su momento habia entrenado con Toph hace muchisimos años. El avatar se presento ante el, explico sus motivos y pago su cuota: 5 Yuanes. Algo muy economico pues por las instalaciones y la calidad el precio normal era de 150 yuanes al mes, pero ella era el avatar, mantendria las cosas en su lugar, mas era conocida de su amigo, y su vida anterior de su maestra favorita.

Cada tarde, korra se encontraba entrenando, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Comenzando con el calentamiento y estiramiento basico, 20 minutos corriendo, 10 minutos en bicicleta estacionaria. Posteriormente rutina de acondicionamiento: Brazo,espalda,piernas en las maquinas. 3 series de 15. Unos minutos de descanso y beber agua para continuar con la practica de pateo y fuerza.  
Se colocaba grilletes de metal con peso, en lo que ejecutaba diferentes patadas.

Quan la veia a la distancia mientras pensaba: Se exije demasiado.  
Ya habia intentado hablar esa situacion con ella pero solo sonreia y le decia que estaba bien, mas conforme pasaban los dias las rutinas eran mas pesadas y alargadas. Cierta noche quan le dio la llave principal al avatar: Estoy viejo y cansado, tu puedes cerrar cuando te vayas. Nadie te molestara despues de las 9 de la noche, pero si acaso no fuera asi solo hay otra mujer tan exigente como tu y es la Jefa Lin BeiFong, que viene a entrenar despues del trabajo, pero estos dias no la he visto. Quiza pueda venir, asi que te pido se lleven bien. No te olvides de cerrar bien.

Korra guardo la llave en su bolsillo y regreso a trabajar sus patadas y esquivas con tierra control.Lanzando los discos sobre ella e intentando patearlos para evitar que la toquen.Perdiendo la nocion del tiempo, hasta terminar exhausta, se encamino a las duchas, tomo un corto baño, se volvio a vestir, apago las luces y cerro como lo había prometido.

Eran cerca de las 11pm cuando atravezo la entrada de la jefatura de policia, con la mirada en el suelo llamo a naga, a quien trepo. Pero no se dio cuenta que de una ventana la habia observado la jefa de policia con bastante curiosidad.  
Varias noches paso exactamente lo mismo, al salir del gimnasio, la jefa bei fong observaba el cuerpo mal trecho y cansado del avatar subirse a naga y perderse en la oscuridad, imaginando que aun continuaba hasta el templo aire donde vivia con Ten-Zin y su familia.

Esa niña se va a matar si continua entrando de esa manera se dijo Lin. Mañana reanudare mi entrenamiento en el gimnasio y le enseñare un par de cosas al avatar.

La noche siguiente Quan se despedía cerca de las 8:30 pm. Korra se quedo sola en el area de redes y lanzamientos, intercalando movimientos: Tierra-Aire-Tierra-Aire, lanzando y esquivando. Cerca de las 9:00 escucho que abrían la cortina de metal y unos pasos entraban y se detenian en las maquinas. No se asusto ni le dio curiosidad, ya le habían advertido que la jefa de policía solía entrenar ahi mismo.

Lin se quito el uniforme de piezas de metal y se quedo en shorts y playera. Tomo un par de mancuernas de metal y comenzo con su rutina.

Korra no le presto nada de atencion a su presencia, pero los brazos de la jefa la hicieron voltear, apesar de verse tan delgada, era musculo magro, bien definido y marcado. Hija de toph y jefa de policia debe de tener muy buena condicion y mas si es maestra metal y tierra. El avatar continuo lanzando discos y esquivandolos, aumentando su peso cada vez mas.

Si continuas asi, no vas a poder lanzar ni esquivar, el peso te ganara y aunque seas muy fuerte perderas el equilibrio Dijo la jefa Bei Fong ,acercandose lentamente.

Bah! Tu que vas a saber dp-control, si estas encontra del deporte le respondio agriamente korra.

Lin se limito a sonreir y le propuso: Quieres una compañera de entremiento, pues bien te la has ganado!

Korra solo sonrio y se coloco en posicion. Cada una cubriendo una red y los 3 espacios de los niveles.Solo utilizaremos tierra control, la que llegue a la red pierde.

Lin: Cual es el premio?  
Korra: Que quieres?  
Lin: Dejame ayudarte a entrenar, he visto como te vas de aqui cada noche, echa polvo, llena de moretones y sin compañia.  
Korra: Muy bien trato echo, pero si yo gano, dejaras de meterte en asuntos deportivos.  
Lin: Trato hecho,niña!

Asi comenzo la lucha, korra atacaba cruelmente pero no podia atinar a ninguna parte de lin, y esta solo se dedicaba a esquivar. Juega enserio grito el avatar. La jefa adopto postura de combate y una rafaga de discos comenzaron a caer sobre korra.  
Esquiva o atacalos!! grito Lin.  
1*2*3*4*5*6*7*8*9*10 discos atacando, el avatar intento usar otros elementos pero ninguno funciono. Termino acorralada en la red y derrotada.

Korra: Que buena eres,no me imagine que pudiera atacarse con 10 discos!  
Lin: Si se puede, lee las reglas y entrena. Ahora no aceptare un no por respuesta, vamos a curarte tanto moreton, y ver que no tengas algun musculo, hueso o nervio lastimado, si no despide de entrenar y de jugar en el proximo torneo.  
Korra: Como es que sabes tanto???  
Lin: Facil, mi hermana Suyin es bailarina y yo maestra de artes marciales y pro-control. 6 veces campeona.  
Korra : Entonces sera un honor que me transmitas tus conocmientos.  
Lin: Que aduladora eres! Ahora vamos a los baños para revisarte.

Los baños del gimansio se dividen en 2: Hombres y Mujeres, lockers y en cada espacio 2 camillas de emergencia y 3 pares de duchas, con una puerta muy sencilla.

Adelantate y recuestate, lin cerro la puerta de los baños principales despues del area de mujeres. El avatar korra esta recostada sobre la camilla del fondo, se habia quitado los pantalones y los vendajes que cubrían sus pechos.   
Ingrata solo se quedo en boxers penso lin. No te va a doler le dijo mientras comenzaba a presionar sus brazos, su cuello,su amplia y dura espalda, muy bien trabajada para una niña.  
El avatar lo disfrutaba, y solo se limitaba a gemir debilmente, nunca nadie la habia tocado.

*MMMMMMM....mmmmm... mas fuerte! Asiiii......mmmmmmm

Lin trataba de concentrarse en el masaje y en ubicar algun musculo lastimado, estaba completamente roja mientras tocaba la espalda baja de korra.

*MMMMMM... no temas haceme daño, lo necesito, no te detengas.

La jefa estaba sudando y sentia que sus manos temblaban al acercarse al enorme y duro trasero de la ojiazul, cuantas patadas y peso muerto debio levantar para tener esas delicionas nalgas. Que tonterias estas pensando lin. Siguio hasta amasar cada gluteo del avatar  
*No seas timida jefa!  
Continuo haciendo circulos , hasta que accidentalmente uno de sus dedos rozo el boxer humedo del avatar. Esto le dio mas valor a lin para continuar, se dio cuenta que a su compañera le gustaba lo que le hacia.  
La Jefa siguio bajando por sus nalgas hasta las piernas y de regreso.  Lentamente vio como la respiracion de korra se hacia mas rapida y produnda. Con su misma mano hizo a un lado el boxer e introdujo un dedo dentro, moviendose despacio y suave.  
Los suspiros del avatar le indicaban que iba por buen camino, despues de unos minutos, introdujo otro dedo y el meter y sacar se fue haciendo mas rapido. Lin solo emitia leves gruñidos y korra profundos suspiros. Una pequeña convulsion en el cuerpo de korra y un apreton interno indicaba un orgasmo. La jefa Bei Fong saco lentamente sus dedos del interior de la competidora de pro-control.

Lin: No tienes ningun daño, solo hay que tener mas cuidado a la hora de entrenar!  
Korra: Si, no tengas cuidado lin, prometo que la proxima vez sera mejor.  
Lin: Bueno avatar korra es hora de que te vayas a descansar.Pero primero vistete  
Korra: Jefa BeiFong?  
Lin: Dime!  
Korra: Nos vemos mañana.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nueva cuenta korra se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio de Quan, pero esta vez con mako y bollin. La experiencia de la noche anterior con la jefa de policia le habia servido para saber atacar sin piedad. Dejando exahusto a Bollin, quien pidio banca y fue a beber agua.  
El siguiente oponente era Mako, por quien Asami le habia rechazado. Pero por alguna extraña razon no se sentia enojada.

Mako: Disculpa si ando lento, la estupida de mi jefa me hizo llenar muchos informes y ella tan sonriente.  
Korra: Que dijiste??  
Mako: Que BeiFong es una arpia amargada y sin sentimientos

Ese comentario hizo enojar bastante a korra, quien lanzo 10 discos de fuego sobre mako, quien no pudo defenderse, quedando en el suelo.

Mako: Esta loca o que te pasa, casi me matas!!!!  
Korra: Solo mide tus palabras, te parece. Me desconcentran  
Mako: Menos mal pense que sentias simpatia por la Jefa BeiFong.  
Korra: Y si asi fuera a ti que te importa, tienes a Sato. Deja que los demas vivamos  
Mako: Y de nuevo vas con asami. Ya superalo!  
Korra: Ya lo supere, no era necesario que me lo dijeras, acto seguido korra se dio media vuelta y volvio a atacar con 10 discos de roca, que aplastaron a mako.

Bollin: Genial korra, eres excelente, eres la mejor!!  
Korra: Gracias (Dandole un beso en la mejilla)  
Quan: Bueno chicos yo me voy a descansar, korra cierras bien.  
3: Que descanse sr. Quan!!!

Mako: Valla con que te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras  
Korra: Con que te pueden comprar un gimnasio para ti solo.  
Bollin : Oigan no se peleen, debemos estar unidos, el torneo comienza mañana

Se escuchan una pisadas a lo lejos y como cae metal. Korra sabia que era lin que acababa de llegar.   
Korra: Quedense para un partido de calentamiento, chicos, no los are polvo.  
Lin: Hola avatar, tenemos compañia para hoy?  
Mako: Jefa, si ud desea me retiro.  
Lin: Quedate muchacho, lo bueno estar por venir, a l mismo tiempo que veía de arriba abajo a korra, con una mirada de depredador.  
Bollin: Hagamos equipos, yo con korra, jefa ud y mako, como en su trabajo siii?  
3: De acuerdo.

Mako: Sera Tierra/Fuego. Gana el que anote mas puntos, sin hacer daño al equipo contrario.

Bollin y korra hacian un muy buen equipo, en cambio mako y lin no atinaban una, mako se sentia celoso, enojado y frustrado por no demostrar su habilidad frente a su jefa, quien aprecia lucirse ante korra.

Bollin: Cambio, ahora sera korra con la jefa y yo con mi hermano mako.

El partido habia sido muy sencillo, el avatar y la jefa de policia habian destruido al par de hermanos. En ese momento vio como su jefa clavaba la mirada en el culo de korra, como era posible eso.

Mako: Bien , bien. Ultimo partido. Jefa ud va con Bollin y yo voy con korra.  
Lin: Tranquilo chico.  
Korra: Si, quien dijo que yo queria estar contigo.  
Bollin: A jugar.

este partido de prueba fue mas entretenido que los otros 2, pues mako estaba ala ofensiva, no permitia que ningun ataque de la jefa lo tocara, y cada que podia abrazaba a korra por la cintura, la nalgueaba o se le acercaba bastante como para que la jefa de policia contraatacara. 

El partido se prolongo cerca de una hora, y el colmo fue que mako abrazara a korra, le diera un beso y esta sonriera. Lin ataco con 15 discos sobre mako, pero korra intervino destruyendo cerca de 11, los otros impactaron en ella, pero mako la saco del partido en brazos.  
La recosto sobre una red y se dio por terminado el partido.

Lin: Ya fue suficiente, yo puedo cuidar a korra y llevarla con Ten-Zin.  
Mako: Si jefa lo que ud. diga, pero antes permitame invitar a korra a cenar mañana despues del partido.  
Lin estaba hecha una furia, como se atrevia el a invitarla y ella a darle entrada.

Bollin y mako salieron del gimnasio, dejando a korra y a lin a solas.

Lin: Como te atrevez a acercarte a ese bruto.  
Korra: Yo que hice??  
Lin: AAAAAAHH...No lo puedo creer. Respira Beifong, respira. Bien vamos a revisarte.   
El avatar se puso roja completamente y accedió. Completamente a ordenes de lin, quien estaba molesta y celosa.Sin pensarlo tomo el rostro del avatar y lo acerco a ella para besarle. Abriendo su boca para introducir su lengua en ella,un beso fuerte y rudo. Mordiendo la lengua, acariciando cada contorno de su cuerpo, pellizcando sus pezones arriba de la playera para después sobar ese trasero que la enloquecía y que pronto seria suyo. Se desprendio de korra y le dijo vamonos, te llevo al templo aire, para que descanses. Te vere mañana enel torneo de pro-control en la arena.

La maestra de los elementos solo dio un suspiro, para ir apagar las luces y cerrar el gimnasio.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el primer combate del torneo, la enorme arena se encontraba a reventar. Estan noche regresan los hurones de fuego, con sus integrantes originales: Korra,Mako y Bollin. Despues de una larga ausencia. Se enfrentaran contra los Gatos de las montañas. Anunciaba del comentador atravez del microfono y resonaba en las bocinas.  
Caramelos, palomitas, refrescos y chocolates! Todo lo necesario para ver esta primera batalla.  
En un instante los equipos saldrian a ganarse su lugar en el escalafon.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores.

Bollin: Vamos a darlo todo, Pabu.  
Mako : Es tarde y aun no llega korra, espero su niñera la deje salir a jugar, dijo en tono sarcastico.  
Korra: Lamento la dem...  
Mako: Si tenias que pedir permiso a la jefa, como si fuera la gran cosa.  
Korra: Callate y salgamos a patear traseros.

Caminando al area de juego, una mano jala al avatar y le besa fuertemente para despues dejarle ir.  
Korra algo impresionada: Que rico, debio de haber sido Lin.

Anunciador: De este lado los HURONES DE FUEGO, de este otro LOS GATOS DE LA MONTAÑA.  
Ya saben las reglas, vamos a sus posiciones.

Alineación: 2 Agua,3 fuego, 1 tierra.

El juego no tuvo nada relevante, era por demás decir que la victoria estaba en manos de los hurones de fuego. Salvo por un pequeño detalle, el capitán de los gatos comenzó a lanzar discos contra korra, 2-1,agua contra tierra. 1-2-3-4-5-6 lanzaron al avatar al agua. En contra ataque mako lanzo 7 discos de fuego, rematando y finalizando el partido.

Ganadores del primer encuentro: Los Hurones del Fuego, con un contador  4-1.

Vivan!! Sigan asi!!!! Bravo!!!! Son los mejores!!! Se escuchaba en toda la arena.

Bollin, llego directamente a la comida y la bebida que se le otorga a los ganadores junto con Pabu.  
Mako llego a cambiarse y esperar que korra aceptara su salida a cenar.Se puso perfume y saco unas rosas que tenia guardadas.  
Bollin: Enserio crees que korra saldra a cenar contigo?

Mako: Si, por supuesto, aunque sea a escondidas de la jefa.  
El avatar entro a los vestidores y se sorprendió ver a mako listo, no le dio tiempo de decir nada.La tomo de las manos y le dijo vamos la cena nos espera, dejando a bollin y a pabu.

Mako habia llevado a korra a un pequeño restaurant de la nacion del fuego.  
Estando adentro pidio una 12 de alitas de fuego y un enorme barril de cerveza para celebrar. Korra nunca habia bebido y le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar.  
Mako: Adelante, vamos!!  
Korra: Si, gracias

En los vestidores, seguia bollin y pabu terminando de comer y de beber. En eso la puerta se abrio era la Jefa BeiFong.

Lin: Hola bollin, buenas noches, sabes si korra sigue por aqui?  
Bollin: No jefa, mako la invito a cenar y ella se fue con el.  
Lin: Que carajos estas diciendo?  
Bollin: Ellos, cena, salieron.  
Lin: Gracias,sigue cenado, buenas noches.

Lin azoto la puerta y se dirijio al unico lugar que le daria paz, el gimnasio a entrenar tierra y metal control. Llego,abrio y se encerro, se quito la ropa que llevaba y se quedo en camiseta de tirantes y short. Comenzo partiendo grandes pedazos de roca que lanzaba por los aires, si tuviera de frente a mako le romperia la cara y a korra la aria suya por las malas.

De vuelta en el restaurant, korra habia tomado algo de cerveza y se empezo a poner ebria, mientras reia de las estupideces de mako. Se habian terminado las alitas y habia llegado el postre: pastel de chocolate.  
Mako: Es muy dulce pero se me antoj algo mas dulce, como tu korra.  
Korra: JAJAJAJAJAJA, que gracioso eres!! Sirveme un poco mas de cerveza ya para irnos.  
Mako: Aun es temprano, cual es tu prisa? Te va regañar Ten-Zin? La jefa beifong?  
Korra no evito ponerse roja, ante su evidente interes a Lin. Deseo dejar ahi a mako e irla a buscar ala arena, ala estacion de policia o de plano al gimnasio.

Korra: Vamonos, si quieres de aqui llamo a naga y me voy ala isla del templo del aire. En otra ocasion volvemos a salir.  
Mako: Si, dejame pedir la cuenta y te veo en la salida.  
La cuenta fue pagada y mako salio del restaurant, donde korra ya estaba montada en naga.  
Mako: Bueno fue un gusto salir esta noche contigo, despues de decir esto le robo un beso a korra, dejandola fria. Era extraño y no le gustaba. El avatar grito a naga y se alejo a toda prisa, rumbo ala arena pero esta ya estaba cerrada y vacia. Se dirijio a la jefatura de policia y tambien estaba sin luz, solo quedaba el gimnasio, eran las 10:00pm si lin estaba ahi, aun faltaba rato para que terminara. El avatar mando a naga a descansar y entro al gimnasio, la mayoria de las luces estaban apagadas. Lo unico con luz era el area de metal y tierra control. Donde observo enormes piedras siendo demolidas a patadas y golpes.

Era la Jefa De Policia: Lin BeiFong, pero estaba enojada y molesta por como estaba entrenando. Korra se quito la ropa del dia y se quedo en playera interior y short(Aun que debajo traia una tanga de encaje color azul y un bra en conjunto, era una sorpresa para el entrenamiento con la jefa, antes de que mako se metiera).  
Korra: Hola, jefa?  
Lin: Que quieres, no estabas en una cita con ese imbecil?Alejate de mi o lo lamentaras avatar.  
Korra: Que no ibamos a entrenar juntas por haber ganado el encuentro.  
Lin: Alejate, por favor niña, vas a desatar algo con lo que no vas a poder.  
Korra: No me alejo y no hay cosa con la que no pueda!!!

Una alta pared de roca se formo alrededor de ambas mujeres, lin se  acercaba a korra con una mirada penetrante. Rodeo al avatar con ambos brazos, inmobilizandola, mordiendo sus lóbulos y su cuello. El avatar solo movió su cabeza hacia atrás. Arrancando su playera y sus shorts, quedando a la vista el conjunto de encaje que llevaba el avatar. El ver eso solo encendio mas ala jefa de policía, si ese niño estúpido la hubiera visto, hubiera sido carne fresca para el. Con la misma destreza hizo a un lado la tanga y comenzo a frotar el clitoris de korra que estaba aun dormido, pero con sus caricias comenzó a despertar y ponerse duro, saliendo de su capuchón de carne entre las piernas de la bella ojiazul que solo se limitaba a gemir levemente. La maestra metal empezo a subir la intensidad, la humedad estaba escapando entre las piernas de korra,metió dos dedos dentro de ella de una manera desesperada pero sin lastimarla. La jefa beifong se arranco su ropa, quedando desnuda, amasando el culo del avatar para después abrir sus redondas nalgas, y colocándose entre ellas, rozando su sexo palpitante en la entrada del culo caliente de la maestra de los elementos.   
Lin: me gusta el amor rudo, mi niña y tu lo vas a recibir y te va a gustar mucho.   
Korra: lo que ud me enseñe lo amaré.   
Lin: así me gusta, ahora respira. Que voy a entrar en tu culo.   
Korra: jefa soy virgeeeeeeeeen!!   
Demasiado tarde la jefa beifong había metido tres dedos en el apretado y caliente culo de la joven de la tribu agua.   
Que rico aprietas joven avatar!!! A la próxima aguantaras algo más que mis dedos.   
A korra le había dolido mucho, pero comenzó a disfrutar ser tomada por la jefa de policía. Se sentía tan bien que estuviera dentro de ella.   
Beifong salió de korra, le bajó lentamente la tanga, le había parecido un lindo detalle y no la iba a romper. Así mismo el bra. Quedando desnuda frente a ella, lin cargo en peso al avatar y comenzó a morder su cuello, llenandolo de chupetones y mordidas.   
Lin: esto te enseñara que apartir de hoy eres mía, y ningún hombre o mujer se te puede acercar. Cada coqueteo será castigado por mi personalmente entendido?   
Korra: si jefa.   
Lin: buena chica, mientras azotaba las nalgas del avatar. Ahora bien hincate y me la vas a mamar.   
Korra: lo que ud ordene.

Tímida por ser su primera vez, el avatar beso a lin, comenzó a bajar por su cuello, su abdomen, su ombligo, hasta su sexo con poco vello y bien recortado. Empezó a dar pequeños besos alrededor para después meter su lengua entre los pliegues de la jefa. Lentamente entró y probó la humedad de lin y le gustó. Continuó asiensolo, hasta que noto como el cuerpo de beifong se tensaba y dirigió a korra tomándola del cabello y haciendo presión.   
Lin: no lo sueltes. Mamalo y dame un orgasmo. Llena tu boca con mi derrame y no desperdicies ni una gota o ya veras.   
Mientras hacia su trabajo la jugadora de pro-control presionaba las nalgas de la jefa.

Lin: abre grande mi niña!!   
El avatar se pego lo más que pudo al sexo de la jefa y contuvo todo el líquido proveniente del interior de su amante. Apenas lo contuvo con su boca, no sabia que una mujer pudiera terminar en mayor cantidad que un varón.   
Korra se lo trágo todo y subió para besar a la jefa de policía.   
Lin: Soy muy celosa y te digo que me gusta el amor rudo.   
Korra : que importa!   
Lin: faltan más partidos, más entrenamientos y más aun la final. Soportaras?   
Korra : claro si tu me dices y me muestras como.


	2. Festejo

EL pequeño departamente de los hermanos fuego y tierra empezaba a cobrar vida y un olor a huevos fritos y tocino impregno el ambiente.  
  
Mako: Buenos dias!!  
Bollin: Que tal tu cita con korra, la jefa beifong fue a buscarla  
Mako: Que me importa Bei Fong, me la pase muy bien, incluso bese a korra en los labios  
Bollin: QUEEE!!!! y Asami? y BeiFong?

Mako: Que tienen que ver ellas 2 con lo que siento por korra?  
Bollin con cara de asombro y susto empezo a servir 2 platos con huevo, frito, jamon, tocino y pan. 2 vasos de jugo de coco mango con hielo.  
Bollin: a desayunar  
Mako: Creeme korra es estupenda desde que la conosco   
Bollin: Aja!  
  
9:00am  
Mako se cambia de prisa para no llegar tarde a su trabajo como policia, se peina se lava los dientes y se despide de bollin y pabu saliendo apresuradamente  
  
Bollin: Pabu, esto no va  a terminar bien, me gusta korra como amiga, le temo y aprecio ala jefa y asami tambien en buena amiga, pero son mujeres de poder y de cuidado, espero que mako sepa lo que hace.   
Bollin limpio la casa,lavo los trastes del desayuno,salio rumbo al centro a ver a varrik que se moria de ganas de platicar con el sobre su nuevo invento y sus visiones.  
  
En la Jefatura de Policia...  
  
Lin: Mako!!!! Donde estan los reportes de anoche?  
Mako: Descance anoche  
Lin: Me entregaras mañana los de hoy  
Mako: Pero jefa hoy tenemos la primera ronda de pro-control y ud autorizo mis salidas durante todo el torneo, semi final y final.  
Lin: Maldicion niño, entonces ve por mi desayuno. Quiero huevos fritos de tortuga, un cafe de de vainilla y moras, pan de trigo blanco y agua simple, pero corre.  
Mako: Ya voy jefa (maldita arpia dijo entre dientes)  
Lin: Que dijiste insolente

Mako: Nada jefa, nada  
Compañeros: JAJAJAJAJAJA... ASI SE HACE JEFA QUE APRENDA EL NOVATO JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Mako salio al centro por el desayuno, en la terraza del lugar donde compraba estaba varrik con bollin, hablando de negocios,visiones y exitos, acompañados por un smothie de te chai y una chapata de champiñones y lechuga de rio.  
  
Varrik: mi brillante policia, que haces en este lugar  
Mako: investigando  
Mesero: Aqui esta su orden para llevar, espero le guste ala jefa  
Bollin: Vino por el desayuno de Beifong, Si te dije varrik que la jefa cuida mucho a korra y mako se enmoro de korra pero esta con asami.  
Mako: Bollin !!!  
Bollin: Lo siento mako  
Varrik: Menudo lio chico, las 3 te pueden hacer picadillo y patear tu joven trasero

Mako: lose, pero korra es unica, sin mencionar que es el avatar

Varrik: La cuidan mucho no creo que la dejen estar contigo,sabes  
Mako: Pero ya la bese  
Varrik: Aja..... Arquendo las cejas y dando un sorbo a su bebida  
Mako: Enserio!!! La bese y le gusto  
Varrik: Entonces trata de ir mas lejos, si de verdad le gustas  
Mako: Como?  
Varrik: Seducela, cena,besos, cuello,tocar  
Bollin: No me parece buena idea, que tal si se molesta Beifong  
Varrik: Esta involucrada con la jefa  
Mako: No creo  
Varrik: La jefa no entra a los vestuarios de pro-control, intenta algo atrevido y  veras, corre por que su desayuno se va enfriar  
  


El dia se volvio insignificante al caer rapido la noche, la arena se encontraba a un 70% de su capacidad era la 1 ronda, asi que no habia prisa, podian oir el combate por la radio en todo el mundo.  
  
Faltando media hora antes del combate,Mako llego a los vestidores, se empezo a desnudar aproposito.Lentamente dejando ver su piel bronceada y marcado abdomen,esteticamente delicioso ala vista sin tanto volumen como bollin. Quedandose unicamente en suspensorio, calculando el tiempo en el que llegaria Korra y hacer que lo viera, comenzo a masturbarse debajo del suspensorio.  
  
Mako:  Oh si, asi mi korra no te detengas(mientras su mano subia lentamente por su miembro erecto) Escucho unos pasos que parecian los del avatar y comenzo a jalarselo con mas fuerza, haciendo presion contra sus testiculos tensos.  
En ese justo instante se abria la puerta del vestidor  
  
Mako: Te Gusta? (Mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y meneaba su miembro)

Bollin: NO! y vistete por favor  
  
La ereccion se le fue a la nada, al ver a su hermano.Se puso rojo como tomate y se fue al rincon a ponerse su uniforme de combate y sus protecciones.  
  
Bollin: Que estabas haciendo  
Mako: Yo....Varrik....Korra  
Bollin: No me digas mas, korra llegara un poco tarde,justo a iniciar el combate.  
  
  
Damas y Caballeros!! Buenas Noches!!   
Desde la Arena de Ciudad Republica,traemos la primera ronda: Los hurones de Fuegos contra Las Panteras!  
  
Referi: Equipos a sus posiciones! Sin Trampas! Quiero un Combate Limpio! Ya  
  
3.....2.....1......

Panteras Alineacion: 1-fuego/2tierra/ 3 agua  
Hurones de Fuego: 1 Tierra/2 Agua/ 3 Fuego  
  
Ataco primero bollin pero el maestro fuego lo mando a cuerdas, el avatar mando a la zona 2 al maestro tierra y mako fue arrojado por el maestro agua.

El avatar quedaba 1 contra 3, pero se acordo que era como la estrategia de lin, asi que la aplico contra el maestro agua, despues el maestro tierra y al final el maestro fuego. Sacandolos dela plataforma. Ganando asi el primer asalto.

El segundo asalto fue mas dificil pues Mako parecia impresionar al publico y a korra, asi que el punto fue para las panteras. Estaban empatados.  
  
El tercer asalto tenia que ser de los hurones de fuego.

Mako: Si ganamos, volveras a salir conmigo korra  
Bollin: Mako te comportas como un idiota

Korra: Si estas seguro de ganar, esta bien  
Bollin: Korra, no , es un idiota  
Korra: Vamos equipo  
  


Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo se aseguro el 3 asalto por parte del maestro fuego, mako.

Presion y agilidad,la victoria esta noche es para los hurones de fuego, señores.  
  
Dentro de los vestidores, cada uno de los miebros del equipo se quitaba el uniforme, korra y bollin no tenian inconveniente ni problema en hacerlo.  
  
Bollin: wow korra que linda espalda,cuatos kilos levantas?  
Korra: 40 kg en discos  
Bollin: Genial  
  
Toc-Toc en la puerta del vestidor  
  
Korra: Adelante (Pensando que era lin o tenzin)  
Asami: Gracias (Pasando y viendo que se encontraban en shorts y playera corta los 3 miembros del equipo).Que pasa aqui?  
Korra: Nos cambiamos que no vez,Sato!!!  
  
En un momento de confusion para Asami y Mako....  
  
Observaron el cuerpo de korra, en lo que parecia una eternidad, ambos habian salido con ella y la habian probado pero no lo suficiente como desearon antes de romper.  
  
En ese instante sus burbujas se rompieron cuando vieron entrar ala jefa de policia.  
  
Lin: Vistete avatar, tenzin te esta esperando. Va haber una pequeña cena familiar en tu honor, tus amigos estan invitados si quieren asistir.  
Korra: Vamos chicos  
Bollin: Vamos!!  
Mako/Asami: aja  
  
Korra salio platicando con lin y bollin, mako y asami apesar de salir juntos mostraron un silencio incomodo que se mostro ante ambos y era por el avatar.  
\---------------------  
El patio de entrenamiento estaba iluminado por antorchas y olia a incienso, meelo,jinora e ikki jugaban con el aire control. Peema platicaba con katara en el comedor,calido y amplio.

En la mesa habia comida tradicional de la tribu agua, de la que tanto gustaba a korra.  
  
Katara: Kya sigue viajando por el mundo  
Peema: Aun no se encuentra ella misma verdad  
   
Justamente iban entrando los niños con tenzin,lin,korra,bollin,asami y mako  
  
Hola buenas noches, se dijeron todos con una enorme sonrisa  
Katara : Vamos a cenar en honor ala victoria! Oh a sokka le encantaria esto!

Korra: Estoy segura, quiza ande por el mundo de los espiritus  
Katara: No lo creo cariño, no fue muy espiritual, apesar de haber entrado en el cerca del solsticio.   
Tenzin: No hablemos de eso frente a los niños y cenemos , madre  
  
La cena fue deliciosa y la sobre mesa mas aun. La heredera BeiFong saco de la nada unas botellas de vino muy antiguas, quiza de antes que su madre naciera.  
  
Asami: Por Raava!!! Eso es carisimo, nunca habia visto esas botellas de licor, mi padre hablaba de ellas pero decia que solo habia muy pocas , casi todas pertenecientes al Sr. del Fuego Azulon y otras en poder de la familia mas rica de todo el mundo.  
Lin: Que bien sabes,chica  
Asami: Ud acaso de de la Familia  
Asami/Lin: BEI FONG!!  
Lin: Cierto.Señorita

Asami: Pero por que eres policia si tienes todo, yo soy pobre a comparacion tuya.  
Lin: Vamos, tengo algunos lujos que me gustan y que me gusta darle a la gente que estimo y quiero, volteando a ver a los presentes y guiñando un ojo a korra.  
Asami se sintio trizte y  ala vez molesta, no penso que eran ciertos los rumores que su padre Hiroshi Sato tuvo que trabajar para el Abuelo de Lin y Padre de Toph para salir de la pobreza y nunca lo pudo superar.  
  
Katara comenzo a servir a cada uno de los presentes ese licor tan especial para brindar por la victoria.

Katara: El avatar reune a los 4 elementos en un solo ser, para mantener el equilibrio del mundo fisico y en el mundo de los espiritus.

Korra, apesar de todo,somos familia,los amo a todos y se que ustedes me aman a mi, y aun mas aman el legado de aang y a korra, SALUD!  
  
Todos: Salud!!

El vino tan delicado,caro y delicioso se fue esfumando, dejando un recorrido en la garganta de quien lo bebia, las horas se iban consumiendo y las palabras fluyendo.

Katara: Extraño mucho a Aang

Tenzin: Lose Madre

Korra: Lo puedo llamar si asi gustas

Katara: No, me doleria mas verlo y dejarlo ir de nuevo.  
Mako: Se a lo que se refiere de tener a alguien y dejarlo ir  
Asami: Tarde pero nos damos cuenta  
  


En ese instante Bollin abraza a korra por los hombros y empieza a hacerle cosquillas  
  
Mako: Porque haces eso?  
Lin: Que te importa novato  
Mako: Por que...Por que ....ah olvidelo jefa  
Lin: Lo sabias no tienes agallas ni aun bebiendo  
  
En ese instante la jefa se paso al sillon donde estaba bollin y korra y tambien empezo a hacerle cosquillas. Mako y Asami solo veian estupefactos la escena.  
  


Katara: Les sirvo mas vino?  
Asami/Mako: Llenelo por favor  
  
Ante la mirada de todos los presentes korra se sento en las piernas de Lin, mientras bollin la seguia molestando. A ninguno de los presentes parecia importarles.  
  
Katara: Es como ver a Aang molestando a Toph

Tenzin : No lo Imagino.

Korra: Que les parece si vamos al jardin y tenemos un combate de pro-control  
  
Un silencio invadio la sala y un si salio de la boca de todos, menos de peema que cuidaba a sus niños y no tenia ningun control.  
  
Bajo la luna llena, los maestros se habian acomodado: Juventud vs Experiencia.  
  
Juventud: Mako/Bollin/Korra/Asami

Experiencia:Tenzin /Katara/ Lin  
  
Lin: El equipo que pierda ara lo que el otro diga, sin prohibiciones y solo por hoy.  
  
Asi empezo el combate de pro-control,sacando fuerzas de su pasado, lin,katara y tenzin derrotaron sin piedad a la juventud de mako, korra,bollin y asami.  
  
Dentro de la sala ...  
  
Bollin: Que gran encuentro

Tenzin: no fue nada  
Bollin: Claro que si.

Lin: Bueno apagar

Katara: Yo no necesito nada de estos jovenes, me voy a descansar  
Tenzin: Yo tampoco, solo lo hice por diversion, me voy a  descansar con mi esposa y mis hijos

Lin: Bueno solo quedo yo, y yo si quiero algo.  
Nos vamos a terminar el vino que queda, entendido, de lo que pase despues no me ago responsable. Y no digan que no o que van a perder forma, pues son calorias vacias!!!  
  


Korra: Ok

Bollin: Estupendo  
Mako: Que trama jefa

Asami: Que mas da!

Lin: Salud!!Por el Deporte!!! (Minetras guiñaba un ojo a la joven avatar)  
Bollin: Saaaaluud

Mako: Si, salud

Asami: Como sea!

Korra: Salud!  
  


\-------  
Eran cerca de las 2 am en la isla del Templo del aire donde los jovenes maestros caian ante los influjos del alcohol y de una maestra tierra/metal experimentada,esta solo se encontraba un poco alegre y animada.  
  
Lin: Vamos jovenes falta una botella, ya casi terminamos y a dormir, por que mañana deben de entrenar para el proximo combate.  
Korra: Es cierto!! (Mientras se ponia de pie e iba a que lin le sirviera un poco mas)

como un suave susurro en el oido de korra: Tu no joven avatar vamos entrenar un poco, en lo que tus compañeros descansan.  
Bollin: Sirvame la ultima para irme a dormir

Mako: Igual jefa  
Asami: Da lo mismo, industrias futuro estara ahi por la mañana sin que yo este presente  
  
El maestro tierra se quedo dormido en el sillon, asami intentaba hacer platica a lin apesar de la confusion y sueño  
  
Asami: Te mentiria lin, si no tuviera varias fotos de korra guardadas,apesar de lo que paso aun las veo.  
Lin: Oh valla eso no me lo esperaba, joven Sato  
Asami: Es bella y ruda, tan fragil y tan fuerte  
Lin: Cierto  
Asami: Salud por el avatar  
Lin: Salud   
Mako: Es tan SEXY!!!  
Asami/Lin: Como te atreves?  
Mako: Enserio chicas, quien no se calentaria con ese cuerpo, imaginense someterla y tenerla. Lo que yo le aria.  
  
Un silencio se apropio de los 3 y un rubor aparecio en sus mejillas, korra habia ido al baño al otro lado del templo, no los podia escuchar.  
  
Mako: Creen que si la beso...

Asami: Callate, se supone que salimos tu y yo  
Mako: Se supone, pero tambien saliste con korra  
Asami: Si pero es diferente  
Mako: Lo que tu digas sato,pero korra sera mia  
Lin: Chicos  a dormir, es tarde y se estan poniendo tensos, asami si gustas puedes dormir en la habitacion de korra, mako tu ve ala habitacion de meelo.  
Mako/Asami: Y korra donde dormira?  
Lin: Ya vere, si no se quedo dormida por ahi en los jardines, mi madre cuenta que aang no era bueno para beber y ella lo derrotaba facilmente,asi que es lo mismo.  
Asami: Buenas noches, Lin, Mako (Dirijiendose a la habitacion de Korra)  
Mako: CReo que tambien me ire a dormir.  
Lin: Que descancen, solo ire por korra y la enviare a dormir.  
  


La Luna habia sido deborada por las nubes, lin caminaba rumbo al jardin zen de tenzin, ahi sabia que se encontraba korra.   
  
Lin: No te muevas joven avatar  
Korra:.....  
Lin: Kiero ver si no estas muy tomada  
Korra: Creo que si lo estoy  
Lin: Ah en serio?Conozco una manera de bajarte lo tomado  
Korra: Adelante  
  
Lin comenzo a mordisquear las orejas del avatar,rapido las chupaba, sus manos comenzaron a explorar sus pechos y a pellizcar sus pezones, de una manera tal que la humendad de korra descendia sin mas. De un jalon lin bajo un poco los pantalones de la chica de la tribu agua, tomando sus dedos con su saliva comenzo a frotar en la entrada del culo de la chica, quien se limitaba a gemir muy despacio, lin sintio como goteaba deseando mas, pero la situacion era mas dificil que en el gimnasio o la arena de pro-control. Metio despacio 1 dedo y despues 2,entrando y saliendo del apretado culo del avatar.Quien suspiraba por lo que pasaba. Para al final sacarlos de un golpe.  
  
Lin: Desearía complacer tus deseos pero es imposible!  
Korra: Lose! Pero de momento tengo mucho sueño y se dejo caer en brazos de la maestra tierra/metal.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Korra, la joven y arrogante srita Sato, olia la ropa sucia de korra, recordando todo lo vivido, deseando que ella la acompañara esa noche y pudieran arreglar lo que paso. Pero no era asi, ella la rechazo y korra no regresaría. Se limito por esa noche a dormir con su ropa interior y su playera de entrenamiento.Mas adelante quiza las cosas cambiarian.  
  


Al otro lado de la habitación de korra, mako apesar de estar algo tomado conservaba sus dotes de detective, asi que se dio a la tarea de buscar el lugar donde korra se duchaba y lo encontro.  
Muchas familias alrededor del mundo solian dejar la ropa interior limpia cerca, y este lugar no fue la excepción.  
  
Mako tomo con cuidado la ropa interior de korra, era un bikini color azul celeste, que rapidamente envolvio en todo su falo en estado de ereccion, dejando la parte del puente justo en la cabeza de su miembro, mientras subia y bajaba  a una enorme velocidad para evitar ser descubierto por alguien. Hasta que al final pudo venirse en la ropa interior del avatar, lo dejo tal cual, sonriendo pensando que korra lo usaria pronto con los restos de su leche ahi. Y se retiro a descansar.  
  
En los jardines, lin cargaba el cuerpo de korra para entrar a la casa. Sin hacer ruido y guiándose por su sentido, sabia que todo mundo estaba dormido. Así que busco una habitacion al fondo del pasillo de la habitacion tenzin y peema.  
Una habitación un poco extraña, habia una cama enorme con sabanas de seda azul, una piel de zorro artico color blanca, cortinas azules, flores blancas pero un olor a viejo, a humedad, como si nadie entrara nunca ahi.  
 

 


End file.
